


The Wolf Who Cried Elf

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Other, Solas - Freeform, stories, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of short stories written with head-canons I have revolving around how Fen'Harel came to be, including the elaboration of some of the pre-existing lore of our beloved Dread Wolf.</p><p>Possible spoilers. Actually, no - spoilers imminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Who Cried Elf

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be a play on words with "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". But, as we all know Fen'Harel is a wolf, so...yeah.

The scent of blood, decay and death filled the winds with a terrible gut-wrenching aroma and drifted down the banks of the river beneach the shade of the arlathan forest. The young elf grasped at the earth, digging the dirt with his trembling fingers, grabbing at anything to stabilize himself from the sense of violent disharmony overwhelming him, drowning him. He was suffocating. His robes covered in blood, his eyes wide with terror, the woman above him looked down in pity as tears spilled down the sides of his face.

“What _thing_ could have caused such destruction?” Elgar’nan hissed as he kicked a crushed elven body into the river, watching as the waves lapped at the shore and splashed around the carcass. The god sneered before eying the trembling elf creature drenched in blood.

Mythal kneeled before him, hand outstretched, attempting to soothe his horror, but the elf only jerked backwards. “I _can’t -…_ ” he whispered shamefully.

“What is your name, da’len?” Mythal soothed but the elf shook his head, eyes wide with shock and stared at his bloodied hands now dusted in soil.

The goddess looked at Elgar’nan who simply spat at the elf in disgust before grabbing his knotted earth coloured hair in his fist, pulling his head back to look at his face. “He is but a malevolent beast. We must end this nonsense Mythal, before it makes a fool of us!”  

“Enough!” the goddess hissed at her mate. Elgar’nan let go of his hold on the young elf’s hair. Mythal gazed upon the gasping boy before her. She snapped her fingers at Andruil who perked a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Your findings, give them to him.” 

Andruil snorted. “Excuse me? My catch is mine alone,” she narrowed her eyes at Mythal before resting her scrutiny upon the trembling figure, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth. Mythal frowned at her and Andruil suddenly understood. Mythal wished to test this abomination’s limits; to see how much of the beast truly dwelled within his tiny form. 

The young goddess sighed irritably before taking one of the grey rabbits from her earlier hunt. She took the hare’s neck in between her thin fingers, snapping it in a quick jerking motion, and tossed it at the knees of the boy. The rabbit’s blood slowly seeped from the wound and filled the divets in the earth from his previous grasping. 

As if on command the elf jerked upward, catching scent of the blood,. His eyes narrowed and Andruil quickly grabbed for her bow while Mythal stepped back hurriedly. In an instant the boy had morphed into an enormous black wolf, many eyes glowing red as it swept up the prey in its jaws with ease and devoured it with but one bite. Elgar’nan grew pale as one of the rabbit’s legs flew out of its mouth from the impact of its large teeth and rushed past his head, quietly whistling in the air. 

The beast bellowed with hunger, drenched in gore. 

“What manner of demon is this?!” Sylaise shrieked as she jumped in front of her sister protectively.

Andruil drew an arrow and aimed it at the beast but was quickly stopped by a single hand raised by Mythal, a signal to hold fire. The goddess drew on her magical abilities and commanded water from the river as it began swirling around the wolf, submerging it in cool water quickly dyed red from its bloodied coat. From her palm she let out a burst of light and the black fur dissolved into a pelt as white as snow. She gently set it down on the bank of the beach. “I believe he is one of our kind,” she whispered.

The wolf whined, unconcious, and slowly turned into the boy once more. Mythal’s stern gaze quickly softened and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She looked over to her mate who nodded reluctantly before slipping the boy over a shoulder roughly. Elgar’nan walked along the riverbank mumbling to himself angrily and Mythal chimed with laughter. “What fun!” she cooed, clasping her hands together. 

Andruil pulled her bow string over her side and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, _fun_.”

* * *

Solas glanced up from the ancient tome he was studying at the lithe Lavellan who now gazed at him curiously with violet eyes, head slightly tilted. He blinked, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What did you say?" he forced out, and his voice betrayed him, faltering into nothing but a whisper.

But Lavellan heard, nonetheless, and a slight blush crept upon the starry freckles dusting her cheeks. "I said," she fidgeted a bit, placing her weight against her staff instead, "could you tell me of Fen'Harel?"

Solas couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically, "and what use would that knowledge be to you, _da'len_?" he emphasized slyly on that fact that she was much younger than he.

"If not for my own simple knowing, one can assume it is because I worry for my  _hahren_ for if he cannot tell a tale so easily that he might be meeting Falon'Din soon!" she mocked back, pouting falsely.

Solas, looking unimpressed by her tactics, glared at her a moment. She did not budge an inch and so sighing, he conceded.

"Alright, lethallin, I shall tell you of the dreaded wolf."


End file.
